


Tal Pat Ryn

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack, Daniel and fire rain on Edora





	Tal Pat Ryn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Tal Pat Ryn

### Tal Pat Ryn

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 03/24/04  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: A Hundred Days  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Jack, Daniel and fire rain on Edora   


* * *

Tal Pat Ryn  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Missing Scene, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 3 - beginning of A Hundred Days Spoilers: A Hundred Days  
Size: 11kb, ficlet  
Written: March 18,20,24, 2004  
Summary: Jack, Daniel and fire rain on Edora Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though! Notes:   
1) The poem "Falling Star" is by Charlotte Mair and can be found at http://www.artvilla.com/mair/fallingstar.htm 2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, Drdjlover, Jackette, Quingem! 

Tal Pat Ryn  
by Orrymain 

SG-1 had spent the last several nights on Edora, waiting to see the big show in the sky that Laira, the leader of the inhabitants, had told them about. The team was negotiating with the Edorans for naquadah rights since the planet had an abundant supply of the much-needed resource. 

Atop a grassy hilltop, the team relaxed, watching the sky. Laira had accompanied them. The widowed woman spoke softly, "When I was a child, my father told me that the fire rain was the tears of our ancestors longing to be reunited." 

Watching a meteor streak across the sky, Daniel smiled shyly. "A falling star. That's, uh ... that's what we call 'fire rain' where we come from. In our culture, you're supposed to make a wish." 

~I got my wish, and he's beautiful.~ Jack's mind was anywhere but on Edora's night sky at that moment. 

"On Chulak, we call it Tal pat ryn," Teal'c commented. 

Daniel responded, "... which means, uh ... falling star." The archaeologist smiled. ~I'm a falling star, at least, that's what Jack says. Stop it, Jackson. Now is so not the time to start looking red in the face.~ 

Laira turned to Jack, a longing look on her smiling face. "What do you think, Jack? Was it worth the effort?" 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm a huge fan of fireworks." ~Boy, am I going to create some fireworks soon. Big, big show! But sorry, Lady, you are not invited to that show. It's a private performance, just my Space Monkey and me.~ 

Another meteor appeared, coming dangerously close to the surface. Laira saw the concern on the Tau'ri faces and listened as Sam explained the significance of a "near miss." 

"I'll make some more observations tonight, Sir," Sam told Jack. 

"I'm gonna check the, uh, geological record in the morning," Daniel added. 

"I'll ... make a wish," Jack said with a smile. He didn't feel the need to enter panic mode yet. He was confident Sam would use her doo-hickeys to figure out the problem and fix it, and there was nothing Daniel could do until morning, so Jack's mind returned to his private fireworks show. ~My falling star and me ... oh yeah, that's what I call heaven.~ 

* * *

"Fair day and be well," Laira said as she excused herself to return to her home. She smiled at Jack who smiled back innocently. Daniel glared, but Jack wasn't looking at him at the moment, so he missed the look. 

"Sir, I'm going to need some equipment from the SGC." 

"May I be of assistance, MajorCarter?" 

"Uh, yes, Teal'c, that would be great. If you could bring back some things, I could stay and make some notes about the frequency and distance of the meteors." 

"What is it you need?" 

"I'll make you a list." 

"Do you need any help, Carter?" 

"No, Sir ... just the equipment." 

"Fine. Teal'c, when you go back, brief Hammond. Tell him Daniel and I are going to make some observations in another area. We'll report in a few hours." 

"Sir, really, that's ..." 

Sam took an unconscious step back seeing the death glare her CO had just given her. She gulped. "On ... second thought, Sir, I think that would be a ... big help ... Sir." Sam suddenly realized what Jack had in mind, and it had little to do with meteors thundering through the night. 

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Carter." Jack turned to the archaeologist. "Daniel, you're with me." 

"Jack, I ..." 

"Don't argue with your CO, Daniel." Turning to Sam and Teal'c, "We'll see you two at the SGC in the morning." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Teal'c nodded and moved closer to Sam to discuss her needs. Sam watched Jack turn and head north. She looked at Daniel and smiled, a knowing smile that made Daniel blush. He knew that she knew that Jack's observations were to be of a certain archaeologist, not the Edoran sky. Already a bright red, Daniel turned to follow Jack, quickening his pace to catch up with his eager lover. 

* * *

"Jack? Are you sure we should ..." 

"Are you questioning my orders, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Jack, I always question your orders." 

"I'm gonna forget you said that." 

Daniel laughed. "Well, you do have a tendency to forget everything whenever I'm right, and since I'm right a lot that means you forget a lot." 

"I haven't forgotten a thing. You have a problem with my orders?" 

"Problem? Uh, well, not really. I can't do anything until morning, and Sam doesn't need any help, so ... uh, no, not really." They continued to walk for quite a while. "Jack, where are we going?" 

"We're almost there. It's a little spot I found a couple of days ago. Beautiful vista, secluded, grassy for comfort, and perfect for us." 

"You scouted this?" Jack looked over at Daniel and grinned, his Irish charm shining through, so much so that Daniel blushed again just from the look. "Gawd, I wish I'd stop doing that." 

"I don't," Jack said proudly. "I love making you blush. I love it," he repeated more softly, reaching out to take Daniel's hand for the remaining quarter mile walk until they reached the site Jack had chosen for them. 

* * *

"This place is beautiful, Jack." 

Jack watched as his lover made a panoramic survey of the area. The young man's eyes were sparkling, and his facial expression was soft, loving. Jack walked up to him, taking the man into his arms. 

"I thought I was going to burst. There we were, watching the sky. Peaceful and serene. Then, this ... falling star races across the heavens, and I look over at you, at my falling star. Your eyes were lit up, Danny. You looked so tranquil, so gorgeous," Jack paused, a small laugh escaping his throat, "and so incredibly sexy, chewing on that darn straw." 

"Jack," Daniel felt his strength weakening. They'd only just arrived and in the course of a few sentences, Jack had him feeling weak in the knees. The two kissed. 

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you." 

"Hmm. I thought you were looking at Laira." 

"Laira who?" Jack smiled, kissing Daniel again, his hands sliding down Daniel's back and slipping inside the man's pants. 

"She likes you." 

"I like you." 

"Like? Just like?" 

"Love." 

"Love? Pretty nondescript if you ask me." 

"Love passionately." 

"I'm a man of science, my silver fox," Daniel said as he began to unbutton Jack's shirt. "I require ... proof," Daniel's eyes looked up into Jack's eyes. "You'll have to prove it to me." 

"Well, there was that time on ..." 

"Let me rephrase that. Prove as in show. You have to ... show me." 

"Oh, you want to see ... it." 

"Oh, yeah ... <brief brush of their lips> ... definitely. I want ... <lingering nibble on Jack's lower lip> ... need ... <right hand sliding down Jack's chest> ... desire to ... <their tongues dance together in a wet kiss> ... see ... <right hand slips inside Jack's pants, stroking> ... it." 

"La Mio Bello Stella Cadente," Jack whispered into Daniel's mouth. "I love you, Angel." 

"I love you, too, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Jack had a reassuring look on his face as he cupped Daniel's face. "You'll never have to find out, Love." 

"Promise?" 

"Big time promise. It's you and me forever." 

"Just make sure Laira knows that you aren't available." 

"You're jealous, Danny." 

"Maybe. But she likes you, and you didn't do anything to discourage her." 

"Angel, I wasn't even thinking about her. It was you ... in my heart, my soul, and my mind. I saw that falling star, and nothing else existed except for us." 

"You need to be careful, Jack. She's a lonely widow, and she's set her sights on you, and you're mine, so ... behave," Daniel said firmly, pulling Jack close to him and devouring his mouth. Both men moaned from the kiss. 

They anxiously removed each other's clothes and fell to the ground. Their arms roamed each other's bodies on a successful exploration to excite and arouse. They rolled over in the grass, struggling to see who would bottom and who would top. It wasn't a fight. Neither really cared, but sometimes they did it like this ... a random coin toss type of action, just seeing where they landed at the moment they couldn't wait any longer. 

"Gawd, need you," Daniel gasped as he straddled his lover. 

"Looks like it's your night, Angel. Want you, Danny." 

"Geez, Jack, where's the lube?" 

"Pocket," Jack laughed. 

Daniel rolled his eyes, scurrying off of Jack and quickly finding the lube and returning with it. "You could have taken it out before we ended up way over here, you know." 

"I was ... distracted." Jack grinned, making Daniel smile, too. 

Soon, Jack and his falling star were seeing stars of their own making. The fireworks of their bodies had ignited the secluded area, leaving both happily satiated as they lay together on the grass. 

Daniel was in his usual position, drifting as Jack's beating heart comforted him as it always did. Then, he heard Jack's soothing voice. 

"Star from which my music evolved,  
you are my music.  
Songs eternally on rivers flow,  
to sing unchained.  
By you there be no winds of change. 

Headstrong against all gales ... breathless, I try master your shining prowess.  
Swimming into oceans of love's plenitude, in its strength ... its magnitude;  
I dare caress left stardust,  
blindly seeking paths ... culmination. 

Falling star ... you fill my heart with fire! 

Through stretched limbs of oak,  
through all terrestrial plains of adoration, I there dwell in melodies of devotion  
... not to hold  
... but to touch  
... this falling star. " 

Daniel looked up at his lover, his eyes misty. "Jack?" 

"Just a little poem I found the other day. It reminded me of you. I love you." 

"I love you, too -- my poet." 

An hour later, the two walked hand in hand towards the Stargate until they knew it wasn't safe to anymore. Without words, speaking only with their hearts and eyes, they reluctantly let go and continued on to the Stargate. 

As yet another meteor flashed through the sky, Jack and Daniel stepped through the round circle of blue shimmering water. Though having no clue about what the next day would bring, the two were secure in their love and their nation of two, confident that no matter what the future held, they'd always be together -- the silver fox and his tal pat ryn. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
